Cinderella
by amberpickles
Summary: A poor girl named Ally loses her father and now must work for her wicked stepmother. Her only wish is to dance with the prince at the ball, but will her stepmother let her go?


Once upon a time, in a small town, lived a poor girl named Ally who worked for her cruel stepmother and two bratty stepsisters. Ally worked from morning to evening, sweeping the floors, washing the dishes, cleaning the windows, doing the laundry, and so much more. Though it was a lot of work, Ally did not complain and even though her stepmother was awful, she was still very kind. However, her stepsisters, Marie and Mary, were meaner than her stepmother. Often, they would purposely spill juice or food on the floor, so that Ally would have to clean it up again. Then her stepmother would smack her face for not being responsible enough. Ally wished she could escape but there was no way to, but there was one thing that kept her dreaming: love. Ally loved romance and hoped that one day she will experience true love.

Well, Ally was sweeping the floors when she heard about the Prince's ball. She had never seen the Prince before and yearned to go to it.

"Can I come?" Ally exclaimed, once her stepsisters mentioned it.

"No, you must stay home and clean our rooms, duh," Mary snapped, brushing her poofy black hair, "Besides it's not like the Prince will like you! You're just a maid."

"Yeah," Marie chortled, trying on her dress to the ball, "Does this dress make me look fat?"

"Yes," Mary replied.

Then they began to fight and Ally backed away slowly, finishing the floors. She raced to her room and tried to find the perfect dress for the ball, but all she had was dirty, ragged clothes. She sighed, then she heard a voice. It was her pet bird, Owen.

"Owen!" Ally turned around, overjoyed, "Guess what? There's a ball tonight and the Prince will be there!" Then she frowned, "Sadly I have nothing to wear."

"I can help you, Ally, my bird friends and I can make you a beautiful dress in no time," Owen replied, tweeting loudly to call all the other birds. Then, dozens of birds flew in her room with needles and threads which made Ally giggle with excitement.

"Oh, Owen, you're so kind," Ally said, kissing his head, "Thank you so much. I probably should start working on the girls' rooms if I want to go to the ball."

Ally grabbed her duster, broom, her bucket for dirty laundry, and marched down stairs, humming a dreamy tune to herself. She entered Mary's room which was full of dirty clothes, love letters from boys, perfume bottles, food, and there was an unmade bed. Ally did not panic and began to pick up the dirty clothes and place them in the bucket, still singing her tune. She picked up the food and threw it in the garbage, then organized the perfume bottles neatly in a row. She nicely made the bed and fluffed every pillow. Then she walked by the love letters; her curious mind craved to read them because romance was her favorite thing. She stared at one, reading every single word smiling, then her stepmother walked in.

"What are you doing? Reading other people's notes?" she yelled, her eyebrows raised so high that they looked like they could jump off her skin.

"No, no, I was just...I'm sorry, ma'am, it won't happen again," Ally said, quietly and she picked up all the love letters and set them on the table tidily.

Her stepmother slapped her cheek and said, "Go work on the other room...NOW."

Ally nodded, gathered her supplies, and raced to Marie's room which was tons messier than Mary's. It had the same stuff in it: love letters, perfume, dirty clothes, unmade bed but she also had hair clips since Marie loved clips. Ally hurried to work and by the time she was done, the girls were getting ready for the ball. Ally grabbed her bucket of dirty laundry and sprinted to her room. She hid the bucket of clothes under her bed because if her stepmother found out she did not do the laundry yet, she would get slapped.

Ally started to freak out, then plopped down on her bed, but she felt something different on her bed, a strange fabric. She sat up and saw a beautiful purple dress on her bed. She quickly jumped up, grinning and even crying with happiness. She turned around to find Owen and there he was, sitting on the window sill. Ally smiled at him and said, "Thank you, Owen, thank you all. It's beautiful, thank you."

Ally carefully slid into it for she did not want to ruin it. Once she was in it, she spun around and watched the dress spin with her. She laughed at how lovely it was, she was so excited to go to the Prince's ball. The dress was long enough to cover her feet so she decided to wear her black flats since no one would see them. She brushed her wavy brown hair and placed a gorgeous, purple, hair clip in hair. The birds tweeted at how adorable she looked and Owen mentioned that the Prince would totally want to marry her which of course, Ally giggled at that thought.

She took a deep breath and walked down stairs, feeling like the prettiest girl in the world. She saw her stepsisters dressed beautifully for the ball; Marie had on a long green dress and Mary wore a puffy pink dress. Ally smiled at them, but frowned once she saw them displeased at her.

"You girls look lovely," Ally commented with a tiny smile.

"What are you doing? You have to stay here. Peasants can't go to these kinds of balls, duh," Mary said, walking up to Ally.

"It doesn't say that... anyone can go to the ball, you know that, you've been to many of them," Ally said sedately.

"Why do you even want to go, Ally? The Prince will never like someone who is selfish, ugly, mean, and stupid like you. Okay, he's mine, mine, mine, Mine, MINE, MINE!" Mary said, getting up in Ally's face.

"I just want to see the Prince and dance with him. I want to know what love is, come on, please let me go with you," Ally begged.

"No, besides you can't go to the ball with a ripped dress," Marie said, smirking.

"What do you..." Ally said, but once she realized what they meant it was too late. Mary yanked her hair clip out of her hair and broke it. "No!" Ally exclaimed. Marie snatched her sleeve and pulled so hard that it broke off. Mary grabbed the lower part of the dress and ripped some off. Marie went to the kitchen and came back with a knife. She took the dress and started to cut it into pieces. They kept ripping, pulling, cutting the dress until it was ruined. Ally stared at her messed up dress in tears; she couldn't believe they had done this.

"Have fun at the ball, Ally!" Marie said and the two stepsisters walked out the door, chuckling.

"No...no...no," Ally said, crying, "This can't be happening...I wanted to see the Prince...I..." She ran out the door and hid the woods where she sobbed. Her heart felt crushed; like her stepsisters ripped and cut her heart as well. She looked up at the sky and watched the clouds glide over the full moon. Then she saw something strange, like blue sparkles in the sky. She rubbed her eyes, believing that she was only imagining it, but it was still there. She squinted her eyes at it and waited for it to disappear, then a lady popped out of blue sparkles.

"Ugh, I hate this dress, it's so not me...anyway, guess who got a job as your fairy god mother?" the lady said.

"I'm sorry?" Ally said, flustered.

"I'm Trish, your fairy god mother, I'm here to give you a beautiful dress and stuff so you can go to the Prince's ball," said Trish, raising her wand up.

"Oh goodness, really? You would do that for me?" Ally said, drying her eyes.

"Yeah, it's kind of my job," Trish said, "So um here are the rules, you can stay at the ball until midnight 'cause I don't work that late. At midnight your fancy dress will disappear and I'm sure you don't want the Prince to see you in that. So, any questions?"

Ally shook her head.

"Good, 'cause I don't wanna answer them," Trish said. She raised her wand and lightly touched Ally's head. Her ripped dress transformed until a gorgeous blue dress with glass slippers and her hair was beautifully wrapped in a bun with a blue head band. Ally's mouth dropped down, in astonishment; the dress was even prettier than her other dress. Trish's wand touched an old pumpkin and it changed into a white carriage, then she touched Owen and the other birds and they turned into horses.

"Well, there you go, have fun at the ball! Remember, your dress, carriage, horses, whatever, disappear at midnight. Bye!" Trish said and POOF! She was gone.

Ally smiled and shouted "Thank you!"

She got inside her carriage and the horses took off. She peered out the window. She passed the little houses the townspeople lived in and waved at some of them. They all looked at her with loving eyes for she was the prettiest girl in the town and she looked even prettier tonight. Many people cheered and yelled "Hurray for Ally!" She grinned at them all and then she was out of the little town she loved and into the country. There was nothing but bright green fields and a couple farms here and there with cows that 'mooed' at her. Ally couldn't believe it; she was actually going to see the Prince.

She's heard wonderful things about him; how he has chocolate eyes that you just dive into and blond hair that was so soft. He was tall and thin, yet strong for he exercised every day. People say he was a kind man who loved everyone even when they were rude to him, he was still sweet. Ally loved those kind of men; she hoped she could dance with the Prince, though she remembered she can't dance. She sighed at that thought, maybe Trish gave her good dance moves too. Hopefully.

She arrived at the castle where she exited the carriage in a polite manner. She walked peacefully to the door, she handed them her invitation (which Trish also granted her), and she stepped inside. She was amazed by all the people there and their fancy dresses. She smiled at them and some of them smiled back, others did not like her stepsisters who looked at her strangely. She looked familiar to them, but they weren't sure who it was, all they knew is that they wanted to be her—they wanted to be that beautiful. She walked by her stepsisters and proceeded to walk to a corner where she would wait for a bit to fully capture everything in.

"Has the Prince arrived yet?" one girl said to her friend.

"No, but I can't wait to see him, he's so handsome and dreamy and oh, I hope he chooses me to marry him," the other said.

Ally overheard these conversation and her heart began to race. Oh, the Prince, she thought. She couldn't wait to see him. She fixed her dress a bit for she did not want to look weird in front of him and waited until the Prince arrived.

Suddenly, she heard trumpets and a handsome man walked through the door, smiling. Ally looked at him; she felt her heart crying with joy for he was just so attractive. His soft blond hair was neatly combed, his brown eyes shined in the dim light, his face looked kind and his body looked strong. Ally was in love. Her stomach was full of butterflies and her heart was pounding like a drum. She watched his every move; he waved his hand as in saying 'hello' to everyone and began talking to some girls. They all blushed when he approached them and giggled every time he spoke. He was so nice to them even when they acted like complete idiots around him. He turned his head over in Ally's direction and she could feel her heart jump when he did that. He smiled at her and she smiled back, then he walked over to her.

"Hi," he said, warmly.

"Hello," she said, shyly, staring into his big brown eyes.

"Why are you in this corner? You should come out and talk to some people..." he hesitated, he was nervous for he fell in love with her the minute he saw her, "or you can dance with me."

"Oh, oh, um, of course, Your Highness, but I'm really bad at dancing," she said ashamed of herself, "I would love...love to dance with you."

He laughed and replied, "That's okay. I'll lead you through it. It's really easy though."

He took her hand and felt magic in his heart; he had never felt this way before. She felt the same way; she couldn't believe that he wanted to dance with her. It was a dream come true. He faced her and slowly wrapped his hand around her waist, getting chills down his spine. She placed her hand lightly on his shoulder and the butterflies in her stomach were going crazy. She smiled slightly for she didn't want to creep him out by showing too much excitement. He grinned back, adjusting his hands; he was sweating now for he was nervous—he's never seen such a beautiful girl. Ally looked down at her feet, then looked up into his eyes. She felt reassured when she looked into them like if she messed up this dance, he would still love her, so they decided to start moving.

They took one step, then another, and soon enough they were dancing perfectly. Ally hadn't messed up once and she was shocked, but she believed it was because he was the one. The Prince and Ally glided across the dance floor and many people were jealous especially Mary who decided to make up lies about her. Mary longed to be with the Prince but of course, it wouldn't work out: the Prince is kind and Mary's a nasty witch, it's pretty simple. Marie didn't really care who she was with, as long as he was handsome and had a bunch of money which the Prince did have.

"I wish I could be her," one person said with disgust on her face.

"She's so pretty," another person commented.

"Well, screw being the Prince's wife," another girl said.

Ally and the Prince kept dancing and while they were dancing, talked for a bit.

"This night is magical," the Prince said, getting closer to Ally.

"Indeed," she replied, smiling at him.

They finished dancing and some people clapped while others did not and left the ball because they were so envious. The people who stayed went back to talking to each other and eating food. The stepsisters glared at Ally who looked back at them and smirked. The Prince, still holding onto Ally's hand, gently pulled her along to the back of the castle for he desired to speak to such an exquisite lady. They sat down on a bench and he wrapped his arm around her. They were silent for a while until the Prince began to talk.

"And you say you can't dance," he said, laughing a little.

"Usually I can't, I'm shocked with myself. Maybe it was because I was dancing with you," Ally replied, fiddling with her blue dress. The Prince untangled his arm around her and slid his hand into hers. Again, magic was in their heart. They could feel their heart beating out of their chest.

The Prince, feeling extremely brave, leaned into to kiss Ally's lips, but something stopped him. The clock had struck twelve midnight. Ally turned her head to look at the village clock and she jumped from the bench. She let go of his hand and the magic disappeared.

"Wait," the Prince said, "Where are you going?" He began to run after her.

"I must go. I'm sorry. It was fun dancing with you. Thank you for this lovely night, but I must go," Ally said, running down the stairs. She peered back and saw that her glass slipper had fallen off, though she did not go back to get it for she knew it would disappear with the rest of her clothes. She saw the Prince chasing after her with fear and shock in his eyes; he did not want to lose her, she was the love of his life.

"Wait" he cried again, "I don't even know your name, please come back."

But she got in her carriage and drove off.

The Prince stared into the darkness, feeling miserable that he let the girl slip right through his fingers. He glanced down and saw the beautiful blue glass slipper that was glittering in the moonlight. He picked it up, smiling. Now he knew how to get his lover back, by going to every girl in the kingdom and trying on the glass slipper.

"Dude, that was some night, wasn't it?" the Prince's best friend, Dez, said, stuffing a few more shrimps in his mouth. Dez was an oddball and he wasn't the kind of guy who got girls like the Prince. He spent his nights painting pictures of the kingdom and reading books about pizza. He also really liked toast.

"Yeah...I met the most amazing girl and I don't even know her name, oh but she was gorgeous and her eyes were so brown and," he sighed, thinking about her, "Hey, but she left her glass slipper and I know how to get her back."

Dez grabbed some shrimp out of his pants and ate some more, answering, "Oh, cool, yeah this dude and I, we like started texting this dog, it was so funny."

The Prince stared back at the tiny glass slipper in his hands, then looked at Dez and said, "Hey, would you like to come with me when we go around the kingdom to find this girl?"

"REALLY?" Dez exclaimed, "I would love to!"

"Great, we start tomorrow, in the morning. I can't wait to find her."

* * *

Meanwhile, Ally had been riding her carriage in a panic for she did not want anyone seeing her. Suddenly, the carriage broke and turned back into a pumpkin. Then, her friends turned back into birds and her dress poofed and she was back in her messed up purple dress. All that was left was the one glass slipper. She slid it off her small foot and smiled at it, recalling the night that she had with the Prince. It was the best night of her life. She danced with the Prince and she believed that he liked her which excited her. She longed to see him again, but she knew that would never happen; her stepmother and stepsisters would not let her out of the house.

"Thank you," she said, knowing that her fairy godmother would hear her, "Thank you so much."

* * *

The next day, Ally accidentally overslept which caused her stepmother to smack her awake. Her stepmother ordered her to get breakfast ready for the girls so Ally hastily made eggs and bacon with toast and strawberry jam. She placed them on the table, then got the orange juice and poured it into their cups. When she poured in Mary's glass, she accidentally over poured it for she was thinking about the Prince again. Then her stepmother slapped her, saying "What is the matter with you? Do your work better. It's not that hard."

When she was all done making breakfast, her stepmother told the exciting news to the girls.

"The Prince and his weird friend, Dez, are going all around the kingdom finding the girl he danced with last night. The only thing they have left of the girl is the slipper and you know what that means?"

"The slipper could fit us?" Mary said with a evil smirk on her face.

"Correct," their mother responded with the same grin, then she looked at Ally, "I want you to help them get dressed and fix their hair because they must look good the Prince."

But Ally was not paying any attention. She was so in love with the Prince that all she thought about was that night and now, seeing him again. She danced out of the kitchen and straight to her room to brush her hair. The birds tweeted a love song for her which she also danced around to. Oh, the Prince, she thought, the Prince, the Prince, the Prince. Owen placed some blue and white flowers in her hair, but then Ally saw something in the mirror. Not a something, but a someone; it was her stepmother, holding a key in her hand.

"No," Ally yelled, but it was too late. Her stepmother slammed the door and locked it.

"No," Ally screamed again, "No, you can't do this. Please, let me out. Please."

Owen flew out of her room and tweeted for the birds to come down from the tree. One by one, they soared down and was eager to listen to what he had to say.

"Ally is trapped in her room, for her evil stepmother locked her in there because she doesn't want her to be with the Prince. Ally was the one who danced with the Prince last night, not Mary or Marie, ALLY. We have to get the key before it is too late," Owen said, determined and the other birds agreed.

Meanwhile, Ally banged on her wooden door with tears in her eyes. She had to get to the Prince, she had to see him once more, she had to get back her glass slipper. She stopped knocking when she heard another sound; it was the sound of the Prince and his friend, Dez, arriving at their house. Ally's heart fluttered, thinking about that night then sunk once she remembered she was locked in her room. She crouched down to hear everything that was going on downstairs through the weak wooden floor. She heard the Prince (or Dez, she wasn't sure) knock merrily on the door and then her stepmother opening it, greeting them nicely. The Prince explained everything that occurred last night and told them about the slipper.

"Oh, of course, it's my slipper," that was Mary.

"Ha, silly sister, it's mine, ha, ha, mine," that was Marie.

Her stepmother could sense a fight, so she began talking, "Why don't you just try it on to see if it fits?"

The Prince smiled, sweetly yet there was a bit of disgust in his face. He knew that these girls were not the maiden he danced with last night; they were just too spoiled and selfish.

Marie was first. She sat her fat butt on the floral chair and stuck her foot about in the air. Dez, who was the one who would place the shoe on the lady, scratched his head, trying his best not to laugh for the foot was too big for the tiny shoe. He slid the slipper on her big foot, but it would not fit which made Marie frustrated. She tried to push the slipper on her foot again, but it still wouldn't fit. So, Dez, took it off her foot and said sorry and went on to Mary, who fixed her hair and fluffed her yellow dress.

"Oh, no, he already went on to Mary," Owen said to his other bird friend, Vanessa.

"We have to find that key before it's too late," she exclaimed.

They flew around the house, looking in cabinets and drawers, but no key. They searched in the stepmother's room, then the stepsister's room, but again, no key. They were beginning to worry for they really wanted Ally to leave this dreaded house and go live with her handsome prince. Then, Vanessa saw it, the golden key, in the stepmother's hands. The stepmother placed the key lightly on the table and that's when Vanessa dove for it. She scooped it right off the table and zoomed about the stairs, but sadly the stepmother saw it.

"Excuse me," she said, staring at Dez, trying to get Mary's foot in the slipper and the Prince sighing annoyed.

The stepmother raced up the stairs, but the birds had already freed Ally, who began to run down the stairs, talking about how excited she was to see the Prince.

"You get right back in your room, Ally," her stepmother screamed up the stairs.

Ally gasped, she definitely was not expecting her to be walking up the stairs. Vanessa looked at her with shock for she didn't know that the stepmother saw her steal the key. So, she began to peck at her hair and her face. Then, Owen and the other birds gently pushed Ally down the steps. Ally was running faster down the stairs then she ever had before. She peered back to see her stepmother, who snatched the little bird in her hands and throw it to the ground. Ally was about to go back for her, but Owen persuaded her to move on. So, Ally flew down the flight of stairs, looking back multiple times, then she tripped. Owen panted, hoping Ally would not harm herself, and she didn't for she was caught by someone.

Ally looked up at the man who was holding her. It was the Prince, smiling at her which made the stepsisters snort irritated. He tucked a dangling piece of Ally's hair behind her ear and helped her stand up. She grinned at him, blushing. She forgot that her stepmother was chasing after her, she forgot that Vanessa was hurt, she forgot that Dez and her stepsisters were there; all she saw was her handsome prince that she danced with at the ball.

"No," her stepmother yelled, "I told you to get back in your room. I'm sorry, your highness, she is just some maid, nothing special. She obviously did not go to the ball last night, but my daughters did."

"Ha, but the slipper doesn't fit them," said Dez, holding up the glass slipper.

The Prince led Ally to the floral chair the stepsisters were sitting on. He nodded for Dez to bring over the glass slipper so that he could put it on. But since Dez doesn't think most of the time, he threw the slipper over to the Prince, but he missed and the glass slipper shattered in front of Ally's feet. The Prince stared at Dez with much anger and sadness and the stepsisters and stepmother chuckled to themselves. Ally only smiled.

"Oh no, Dez, why did you do that?" the Prince cried, trying to force to broken pieces back together.

"I'm sorry, Austin, I'm real sorry," Dez said, feeling stupid.

"That's okay," Ally said, "because Prince Austin, I have the other slipper." And she pulled out the other glass slipper out of her pocket. Her stepmother gasped and so did her stepsisters. Prince Austin smiled at her and softly took the slipper out of her hands. He slid the slipper on her foot and it was a perfect fit. Austin pulled Ally into a soft kiss and the magic was back in their hearts.

And that was that. Prince Austin and Ally who is now Princess Ally got married. Ally moved out of her evil stepmother's house and moved into the palace with Prince Austin. Vanessa was mended but she has a bit trouble flying and now Owen and Vanessa are dating. Dez still painted pictures of the kingdom but now he was reading books about nachos; he also still liked toast. Ally's fairy godmother, Trish, quit working as a fairy godmother and started a new job that probably won't last long. Her stepmother decided to have Mary and Marie work for her and they were not too happy about that.

Anyway, back to Prince Austin and Princess Ally. The kingdom rejoiced when they married and so did the little village Ally lived in. Some cried, some were jealous (mostly Mary), and some didn't really care. After they got married, Austin and Ally decided to dedicate their life to music. They created some really wonderful music; Ally wrote the songs and Austin sang them. Everyone thought they were perfect music partners, even her stepmother and stepsister though they still didn't like her being married to Austin.

I guess I have to end this kind of story with "And they lived happily ever after." So, yeah, they wrote music and they lived happily ever after. The end.


End file.
